Millions of people suffer from back pain, frequently as a result of spinal compression or stenosis. Treatment of this condition is frequently accomplished by procedures such as spinal fusion which may involve the use of one or more intervertebral spacers and a rigid fixation system such as a bone plate or longitudinal rod in order to fuse, fix and/or stabilize the spine at one or more levels. In some patients, bone quality is often compromised and the resulting stresses from the use of a rigid fixation system may shear the bone. The use of a dynamic stabilization system may reduce the amount of associated stress and thus better protect the patient's bone.
One aspect of dynamic stabilization systems is to provide the greatest preservation of normal spinal motion and function while eliminating as much pain as possible.